


Saving Theo

by Ksbbb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corey Bryant & Theo Raeken Friendship, Cute Liam, Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Homelessness, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, Jealous Liam, Love Bites, M/M, Nightmares, Pack Bonding, Possessive Liam, Protective Liam Dunbar, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Sad and Happy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken-centric, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/pseuds/Ksbbb
Summary: Theo and his thoughts are not a good thing. He wants to leave but can’t bring himself to do so. He is lost in his thoughts and is a mess of emotions.The puppy pack makes a decision to help. They set out to bring back the Theo that Scott and Stiles remember.Theo may be broken.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I normally do a lot of Liam thoughts. This made me sad. 🤣 That is why I write Liam. Hope you enjoy. I’ll continue if I get enough interest.

He has not decided if he is going to stay or not. He should have decided he is leaving at this point, but unfortunately there is a little beta that keeps finding a way into Theo’s soul. 

He remembers the elevator and telling Liam he is not dying for him. Liam said it right back. No hesitation. He of course lied, because let’s be honest here, he would gladly die for Liam any day. He is not sure when it happened. Was it when he came out of hell? When Liam broke the sword? Maybe it was when he was the bait for the ghost riders, but it doesn’t really matter. He is stuck here. All because he couldn’t shut off his feelings.

Feelings. There a funny thing. He remembers feeling proud when he was a success for the dread doctors. Happy that he was able to fulfill whatever messed up plan they had. He was confident when he thought he could take over Scott’s pack but that quickly faded when he was sent to hell.

Now his feelings are pain. Pain and a weird fondness for a little wolf. He supposes pain is a sign he is still alive. He doesn’t want to go back to hell or anything. He feels pain and that he isn’t normal. Anyone supernatural is not normal, but he feels like he is less normal than the rest of them. He has his sister’s heart and he used to feel nothing. Nothing but his plan to have a pack. Now he just wants to feel accepted. Accepted anywhere. 

He is not sure when he become such a mess. Maybe it was when he helped everyone with the war and then they said thanks. That was it. Left him to himself after that. Not that he can blame them, but he still feels rotten about it. Maybe he thought they would at least check on him from time to time.

He looks at the stars in the night sky. He doesn’t sleep much anymore . The nightmares are constant and he always wakes up unable to sleep. He has found that it’s better to not sleep. 

He hears footsteps. He freezes.

If another cop is about to tell him to go away he may lose it. Why can’t people sleep in their property? Is he really bothering anyone. 

He looks up and sees Liam staring back at him. He turns over and sits up.

“What are you doing here?” Theo asks.

He really is not in the mood for the packs suspicion. He just wants to be left alone. He isn’t bothering anyone. He has been off the grid for 2 weeks since the war. He is just tried . Really tired.

“I’ve been looking for you. I finally heard from Deaton that he saw your truck. He said it’s been here a few times.” Liam says.

Theo looks at him suspiciously. 

“I’m not doing anything.” Theo says.

“I know that. I was just checking in on you. You turned your phone off. ” Liam says frowning. 

He did. Well not on purpose, but he doesn’t have a job and he thought food mattered more. He does little jobs when he can, but since he didn’t officially graduate it’s hard to find something constant.

“Yea.” Theo says. 

He is not sure what is going on here. What is Liam doing here? He is just tired.

“Do you want to come over? Mason, Corey, and Nolan are there.” Liam offers.

It’s like 11 at night. Why is Liam looking for him.

“No thanks.” Theo says slowly.

Liam frowns again and looks inside the truck. It’s probably clear he has been living in it. Theo would be embarrassed, but it’s not like he has anyone left to impress anyway. 

“It’s just us. I mean Scott, Malia, Stiles, and Lydia left for school. If your worried.” Liam informs him.

Theo narrows his eyes at Liam. 

“What angle are you playing here?” Theo asks.

“I have no angle. I just have a lot of pizza.“ Liam smiles.

Theo could eat . He hasn’t eaten in a while.

“Ok.” Theo says .

Liam smiles and gets in the truck. Apparently Theo is driving. He starts the truck and wonders if this is a mistake. He looks over at Liam and decides it’s just for the night . He will leave tomorrow.

Theo pulls into Liam’s driveway and shuts the truck off. He slowly follows Liam into the house . He looks around and sees a normal house. Theo wonders what it must feel like to be in a normal family. 

“Theo you coming?” Liam asks looking at Theo from the top of the stairs.

He walks up the stairs and follows Liam into his room. He looks around at the 3 faces staring back at him. Based on their looks, it appears Liam didn’t mention Theo was coming over. 

He turns around to head out.

“Hey. Want to be on my team? Nolan sucks.” Corey says.

Nolan pouts in the corner. He sees Corey holding a controller.

“You guys still play Mario Kart?” Theo asks.

“Of course.” Liam says.

He sits down next to Mason. 

He feels pretty weird but decides he needs to eat. 

Apparently Corey is pretty ruthless in Mario Kart. He wonders how this is even a team game, but apparently they help each other to win.

He isn’t sure how long they play, but at some point Nolan lays down on the floor to go to bed. Mason sprawls on the couch with Corey, both of them sleeping soundly . Theo takes this as a sign to leave.

Theo gets up and attempts to walk out. 

“Hey if you want to stay, you can.” Liam says.

“No I’m ok.” Theo says 

Liam frowns again.

Theo heads down the stairs when Liam calls out to him.

“Hey, just don’t leave or anything ok? I mean I would be worried about you.” Liam says.

Apparently Theo is stuck . All because of a little wolf.

He sighs and looks at Liam. He knows he will regret this but he heads back up the stairs. Liam hands him a blanket and he sits down in the chair in Liam’s room. It’s more comfortable than he thought. He sleeps right away.

He feels himself thrashing and his heart being ripped out of his chest. He wakes up gasping .

“Are you ok?” Liam asks.

He sees everyone looking at him. He knew this was a mistake . He nods. He doesn’t offer any explanation, but no one pries.

He tries to sleep again but can’t. He sees Liam looking at him. Liam gets up and motions for him to follow.

He follows him down the stairs and Liam starts hot water on the stove.

“My mom made me tea when I couldn’t sleep as a kid.” Liam tells him.

Theo doesn’t say anything. He just sits in the chair and watches Liam make tea. No one has made him tea before.

Emotions are a bad thing.


	2. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares plague Theo’s life and the puppy pack decide to sort it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will continue this story now that I have a plan and interest. Updated the summary a bit too. Thanks guys!

Theo watches Liam as he prepares the tea for him. It’s pretty weird to let someone do something for him. He still thinks Liam must be up to something.

Liam hands him his tea and sits down at the counter with him.

“Any sugar or honey?” Liam offers.

Theo silently takes the honey and squirts a few drops into his tea. Liam hands him a spoon. 

Theo is not one for small talk or any conversation really. The dread doctors didn’t say much other than what they planned on doing. He sips his tea and waits for Liam to leave. He doesn’t.

“So do you want to talk about your dream?” Liam asks.

“Not really.” Theo says slowly.

“It seemed pretty intense. Sometimes it’s good to talk things out.” Liam points out.

“I’ll pass.” Theo says.

Liam frowns.

Theo sips his tea in silence. He doesn’t talk about his dreams or whatever Liam is trying to do. It’s not like anyone would get it anyway. What would he say? That he has dreams about his dead sister ripping out his heart while he was in hell, but it’s actually her heart that she takes back. No one would care anyway. That’s a conversation that is not needed.

“You know I remember when I was little I used to get night terrors. My mom was really worried about me. She said that she bought me night lights and tried to read me books to help me sleep. I grew out of it I guess.” Liam says.

“Must of been really bad if you can’t remember unless your mom tells you.” Theo says.

“Well I think what helped me through it is my mom. It helps when you have people to get you through tough times. “ Liam says.

“How nice for you.” Theo says.

He is not sure why Liam is trying to rub in his face that he has people that care about him. That’s great for him. Theo doesn’t have that.

“Where are you staying?” Liam asks.

“Around.” Theo says.

“Ok. Well if you need to crash here sometimes you can.” Liam offers.

Theo eyes him suspiciously. What’s his deal. Is he some charity case now. 

Theo finishes his tea and Liam puts his cup in the dishwater. He goes back upstairs and lays back in the chair. He feels really tired all of a sudden. He slowly drifts off to sleep.

Theo wakes up the next morning and looks around. He doesn’t see anyone in the room. He goes downstairs and sees everyone eating a huge portion of pancakes.

“Hello. I am Liam’s mom. You can call me Jenna.” Liam’s mom smiles.

“Theo.” Theo says.

“Pancakes?” Liam says.

Theo sits down and eats his pancakes. He watches while everyone babbles on about lacrosse and school. It’s weird to Theo. He never really had a normal life. Well he did, but then he killed his sister. 

“You know I never thought about putting melatonin in tea to help me sleep. I should try that sometime.” Mason says.

Theo turns and looks at Liam. He drugged him? What the hell. How dare he put stuff in his tea without telling him. Yes, melatonin is natural but he doesn’t like being blindsided and forced to sleep.

He scowls. This was a mistake.

“It just seemed like you needed the sleep.” Liam points out.

Theo glares at him. Jenna observes the two of them. 

“So since it’s Sunday we were going to go see a movie at the early show. Would you like to join?” Liam asks.

“No I got things to do.” Theo says.

“What things?” Mason asks.

“Things.” Theo snarls.

He isn’t going to just be going to movies like everything is fine, plus he doesn’t have a lot of money. He has to save it until he can find another job. Hopefully soon.

“Well I need some help around the yard. If you have time maybe you can help? It pays 50 bucks.” Jenna says.

Theo considers it. He needs the money but would it be weird. He looks at Liam who seems to be waiting for his answer.

“Um ok.” Theo says.

“I thought you had things.” Nolan points out.

Liam kicks Nolan underneath the table. 

They finish their breakfast and Liam offers Theo a shower. He takes it begrudgingly. He showers and changes. 

Everyone heads out to the movie.

“When will I see you?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know. Why does it matter?” Theo asks. 

“Can I come by sometime?” Liam asks.

Theo feels frustrated. Can he come by sometime? No. He doesn’t have a place to live but he is not going to offer that information. This little wolf seems to be very involved. Is he like this with all of them?

“No.” Theo says.

Liam looks hurt and leaves with his friends.

Jenna gives him the task of weeding her garden. It’s not a big garden, so he has no idea why it’s even paying 50 bucks. He finishes and heads inside.

“Thanks. Here you are.” Jenna says handing him the money.

“I think I should take less. It wasn’t that big of a job.” Theo says.

He can’t bring himself to take 50 bucks from her when it’s not worth 50 bucks. He never had a conscious before, but it seems like he would be stealing. He doesn’t want to steal from Liam’s parents.

“Oh my husband is very picky with who he lets do his yard. We pay more to make sure it’s done right.” Jenna says.

They are picky about weeding? He takes the money snd slides it into his pocket.

“Well thanks. I’ll see you around. “ Theo says. 

He heads out the door.

“Hey Theo.” Jenna says.

“Yeah?” Theo asks.

“Thank you. For saving my son. He told me.” Jenna says.

Theo feels awkward but nods and leaves. He gets into his truck and drives the rest of the day. It’s not like he has much to do anyway. He gets lunch and heads back to the preserve. He has learned to eat one meal a day to make the money last longer. Sometimes he runs or tries to exercise. That’s all he really can do.

He sits in his truck reading a book he found. Nightfall comes pretty quickly but as always, he can’t sleep. It probably didn’t help that he slept better last night. Now he won’t sleep for a while. He stares up at the ceiling.

He sees his sister running towards him and grabbing at his heart. He stumbles back. He is used to this. He is used to her taking it. It never gets any easier though. He wakes up clenching his chest. He hears tapping on the window.

He wolfs out and sees Liam. He withdraws his claws and opens the door.

“Why are you here?” Theo asks.

“I heard you howling.” Liam says.

“You know what my howl sounds like?” Theo says doubtfully.

“Yea. You did it last night too.” Liam says.

Liam gets in the truck uninvited. He sits down next to Theo. They sit in silence for a few minutes.

“What’s going on?” Liam asks.

Theo looks at Liam. What the hell is happening. Since when does Liam Dunbar care about what is going on with Theo. He looks at him. He doesn’t see any wicked scheme in his face.

“Why do you care?” Theo asks.

“Because your not the same Theo that went to hell.” Liam says.

Theo frowns. How does he even know that or assume that? Yes he helped them during the war and ghost riders, but that doesn’t mean he is a new person. He still killed his sister.

He waits for Liam to leave but he doesn’t.

“I get nightmares sometimes.” Theo says slowly.

“What is sometimes?” Liam asks.

“Every night. I didn’t know I was howling until just now.” Theo says.

“It sounds like a sad howl. Like a wolf that is hurt.” Liam says.

Well that’s embarrassing. He will have to drive farther away now. He can’t have people thinking he is wounded . Someone could come to get him. He isn’t sure who but you never know. He has made a lot of enemies.

“What are the dreams about?” Liam asks.

Theo doesn’t like over sharing. He normally doesn’t even like talking all that much. He already said to much but at this point Liam doesn’t seem to be leaving.

“My sister. She takes my heart back. Or her heart back. She rips it out of my chest.” Theo says.

“What else?” Liam asks.

“That’s it.” Theo says.

Liam eyes widen.

“That’s your dream every night?” Liam asks.

“Yeah. She takes it over and over again. It happened when I was in hell.” Theo explains.

“We shouldn’t have sent you there.” Liam says.

“I deserved it.” Theo says.

Liam seems like he is thinking. Theo waits. He looks at the clock. 2am. Aren’t his parents concerned about him? He didn’t think he howled that loud, or people would complain to the cops.

Just then he sees a familiar flashlight in the window.

“You can’t stay here.” He hears the officer say.

“Ok. I am going” Theo says.

Theo gets out of the truck . Liam follows.

“Theo is this your place?” Liam asks.

Theo nods. Guess the cats out of the bag anyway. He waits but Liam is still standing there. 

“Can you come home with me?” Liam asks.

“No.” Theo says.

He doesn’t want anyone’s charity. Plus he can’t imagine Scott being ok with his beta harboring the guy who tried to take over the pack. He is doing Liam a favor.

“Theo. If Scott knew that....” Liam starts to say.

“He already knows. Or I think he does. Stiles saw me once. I’m sure he told him.” Theo points out.

That’s another thing. Most of the pack just already knows anyway, so why would he now just want to invite Theo over? There must be a game. Everyone wants something. No one has ever not wanted something from Theo.

“Well I didn’t know. If they do then that’s pretty awful of them. No one should be living this way. Especially who is an ally.” Liam says.

“Liam. What the hell do you want?” Theo asks annoyed.

He just needs him to get to the point. He is sick of him pretending to be out here because he cares. Just tell him what he wants. That way they can stop this whole charade. It’s not like he would deny Liam anyway.

“Nothing. I just want you safe.” Liam says.

Safe? Since when does Dunbar want him safe. That can’t be it.

“That’s not what people want .” Theo says.

“Who’s people?” Liam asks.

“People. Everyone wants something.” Theo points out.

“Is that what you have experienced?” Liam says. 

He is looking at him with a sad expression. Theo doesn’t like that look. He doesn’t want anyone to feel bad for him. He looks away and starts the truck again.

“Bye Liam.” Theo says.

“Where are you going?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know.” Theo says.

Liam walks around the side of the truck and sits in the passenger seat.

“What the hell are you doing?” Theo asks.

“Well I guess I’m going with you. But I’m hoping you come to my house instead. My mom is pretty paranoid when I don’t come home.” Liam says.

Theo frowns. He looks at the clock again. Maybe if he takes Liam home he will go away. He starts the truck and drives to Liam’s house.

Liam doesn’t move.

“Goodnight Liam.” Theo says.

“Oh I’m not going in unless you are.” Liam says.

Theo wants to rip his hair out. He stares straight ahead. Liam gives no sign of giving up. Theo makes his hands into fists. He hits the dashboard . He is just tired.

Theo gets out of the truck and follows Liam into the house. He walks upstairs with him and Liam shows him a guest room. Theo glares at Liam and shuts the door.

He lays down on the bed and looks up at the ceiling. Maybe he can sneak out. He opens the door to see Liam sleeping at the door.

Dammit.

He shuts the door and lays back in the bed. He must drift off at some point, because he sees his sister taking his heart again. He jumps up and sees Liam looking at him.

“Liam? What are you doing?” Theo asks.

“I heard you thrashing around.” Liam says.

Theo watches as Liam walks out of the room. He comes back ten minutes later and hands him a cup.

“Is this drugged again?” Theo snarls.

“No. Promise.” Liam says.

Theo sips the tea and sees Liam move beside him on the bed.

“I wasn’t going to sleep anyway. “ Liam says.

Theo finishes his tea and looks at Liam. He is studying Theo like he is trying to figure him out. Theo doesn’t like it.

———————————————————————-

The next morning Jenna walks outside of the bedroom and sees Liam and Theo sleeping on the floor. Her husband looks at her with a questioning glance. She smiles and shuts the guest room door.

———————————————————————

Theo wakes up and sees a towel on the bed. He showers and heads downstairs. He sees Liam talking to his mom, but he stops when he sees Theo.

“Hey so we are all going to go to the beach to celebrate the last week of summer. Want to come?” Liam asks.

Theo sighs. He looks at Jenna and sees her worried look. Maybe he should play along.

“Ok but I don’t have a swimsuit.” Theo says.

“You can borrow one of mine.” Liam says.

“Aren’t you like 4 feet? “Theo says.

“Oh haha that’s the first time you told a joke there Raeken.” Liam smiles.

Theo changes into Liam’s swimsuit and throws a shirt on. He sees Mason, Corey, and Nolan waiting in the car. Theo gets in the back with Liam.

“So this beach is supposed to be pretty awesome.” Corey says. 

They all chat about the beach and other little things. Theo looks around the car. It is nice. He wonders what Mason’s parents do.

They get to the beach and find a spot in the sand . Theo takes off his shirt. He looks at Mason who is staring at him. Mason quickly looks away.

“I’m going to find seashells . “ Corey announces. 

Mason and Corey walk the beach for shells. Nolan decides he is going to go swim. 

Theo lays back on the towel and decides to try to sleep. He closes his eyes and enjoys the warmth of the sun. He feels something hit his chest. He shoots up and looks around frantically.

He sees a guy run over and grab a ball.

“Can you watch where your throwing that.” Theo snarls clutching his chest.

He feels his heart beating fast. He thought he was losing his heart again. 

The guy glares at Theo.

“I don’t like your tone.” The guy says.

Theo starts to get up when Liam runs over.

“Hey dude , your ball hit our towel. I don’t like your tone.” Liam says.

The guy storms off and complains to his friends. Liam looks at Theo and sits down next to him.

“When’s the last time you slept a full night?” Liam asks.

“I can’t remember.” Theo says.

He doesn’t remember sleeping a lot with the dread doctors either. Obviously as a child they were still scary looking and they did a lot of surgeries. He doesn’t really know what it feels like to sleep well.

“So we were thinking maybe you can stay a while? Like in case something goes wrong again? We could use your help. You can stay with me. Or if you don’t want to stay with me, you can stay with Mason?” Liam offers.

“Why would I stay?” Theo asks.

“Because I want you here and I thought I could use that as an excuse for you to stay.” Liam says. He looks embarrassed.

Dammit.

The drive home is pretty silent. 

“So I think we can get you back in school to finish your senior year. If you want.” Corey says.

Theo looks at all of them. He isn’t sure what the game is yet.

Liam and Theo walk in the house to see Jenna talking to Liam’s dad.

“Hey Theo. Liam said you we’re going to be staying for a while. “ Dr. Greyer says.

Theo looks at Liam.

“Liam is pretty persuasive . I wouldn’t argue.” Dr. Greyer says.


	3. All the Kings Horses and All the Kings Men Could Not Put Me Back Together Again, But a Little Wolf Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Theo is moved into Liam's house the puppy pack decides to go camping. Theo has some unpleasant memories.

Theo is sitting at the dinner table looking at Liam and his friends. Nolan keeps looking back and forth between him and Liam. He seems like he is trying to figure out what to do next. Liam has asserted himself into Theo's business and has decided to try to convince Theo to go back to school to finish. 

“So, what do you think?” Liam says.

“I don’t want to go.” Theo says.

“Why not? My mother always says a good education is a road to endless possibilities.” Mason says.

“I have not seen my mother since I was nine, so I don’t know what she would say. However, how would I even get in? I would have to explain why I have been in hell the last part of the year.” Theo grumbles.

“Oh, that is ok. My mother already figured that part out. Lydia’s mom already knows about the supernatural stuff anyway and she is still the principle. As for your mom, you want us to look for her?” Liam asks innocently.

“No, I do not want you to go looking for her.” Theo says narrowing his eyes.

What is their deal. He has found himself moved in to Liam’s house and now he has to go back to school? It may help him get a job. However, he will be the oldest one there. Not that he is expecting to be bullied. Most people are afraid of him when he talks to them anyway. He has tried to make this little pack of Liam’s go away, but they keep coming back. He has no doubt that Liam has a lot to do with it.

“Ok. Well I just think that it may be a good idea to finish. That way you can get your own place and a more stable job. You can go to college if you want. I also need help with biology.” Liam says with hopeful eyes.

Theo sighs. 

He looks at the rest of them waiting for him to respond. 

“If I go back will you leave me alone?” Theo asks.

“Sometimes.” Liam says teasingly. 

“Fine.” Theo says through gritted teeth.

“Good. Now let us go camping.” Mason says.

“Camping?” Theo says questioningly.

“Yea, today is Friday and the last weekend until school starts. We are going to camp until Sunday. It is a tradition. Nolan’s first time camping too. “Corey says.

How did Theo get roped into this? He did not agree to start hanging out with all of them. He is somehow living in Liam’s house and going back to school. It is nice to have a bed, but he feels like he keeps getting more involved with this group’s activities. 

He looks at Liam who seems to be always happy. He wonders what it must be like to be this happy all the time. Doesn't he have have IED or something?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Theo tried to stay behind but Jenna kept saying that she was not going to be here this weekend anyway, so Theo should not be in the house by himself. He is not sure why he is allowing this woman to dictate his life, but here he is packing to go camping.

“I am glad you’re coming.” Liam says from the doorway.

Theo eyes him suspiciously. Liam seems to be incredibly involved lately. Unfortunately for Theo he seems to still have a fondness for the Little wolf. It seemed to be a lot easier when he was trying to take over the pack. He finishes packing and heads outside with Liam.

“Am I driving?” Theo asks unsure.

“I mean you can if you want, but Mason can drive. We didn’t invite you so you can drive.” Liam says.

That was new to Theo. He was used to being expected to do things. Not drive, but just in general. No one usually invites him anywhere just because. Even with the pack. Scott would need help or he would have to go track down Liam in the past. 

“Ok. I can drive. I like having my truck anyway.” Theo says.

“Ok.” Liam says.

They all get into the truck and head off to the campsite Liam has selected. The drive is not too long and Mason decides he is going to play Taylor Swift, much to Liam’s protests. 

Theo wonders what it is like to have friends that you have known for such a long time. He knew Scott and Stiles when they were younger, but they were very close and Theo didn’t have a lot of close friends. He mostly had people that he just saw at school or at little league. Not that he feels bad for himself or anything, but maybe if he didn’t end up with the dread doctors he would have had more friends. 

Theo looks over and sees Liam looking at him. Theo frowns and looks away. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They get to the campsite and Mason and Corey attempt to set up the tents. He watches as Corey rereads the directions for the 100th time. Nolan is stacking wood for the fire and Liam is just supervising. Seems to be his thing.

“Have you ever been camping without adults before?” Theo asks Corey and Mason.

“No. This is the first time we have been trusted to go alone.“ Mason says sheepishly.

“I wonder why.” Theo says sarcastically.

“Then you help set it up if you know so much about tents.” Corey says smiling.

Theo helps them set up the tent. 

Nightfall happens pretty quickly and they sit around the fire after they have eaten Mason’s attempt at rice. He said is was the easiest thing to make. Theo can’t complain though, he doesn’t normally eat more than 1 meal a day.

“I think we should all say something we don’t know about each other. So we can get to know each other better.” Corey says.

“Don’t you all know each other pretty well?” Theo asks.

“Mason and Liam do, but the rest of us are still catching up.” Corey says.

“I’ll go first. I have never dated a girl.” Mason says.

“Mason, I think we already know that.” Theo says.

Corey laughs.

“You know Theo, I never noticed how snarky you are. I like it.” Mason says.

Liam chuckles.

Theo feels kind of weird. He is not used to people liking anything about him. Well, they claimed they did, but it was usually just to survive. He still doesn’t trust any of them. 

“Ok, I kissed Liam when I was 5.” Mason says.

“What?” Nolan says.

“It is not what you think. Mason was trying to get a girl off his back, so he decided to use me without my consent.” Liam points out. 

“Yes, and it worked. Forever in your debt." Mason says saluting Liam. 

Theo has never had a best friend. He remembers being a kid with the dread doctors and passing the time by watching them with their surgeries. When they were not operating on him, they were performing experiments on other unfortunate souls. He got used to it though. He had a little spider he used to talk to when he went to bed. That helped him keep some of his sanity. It is not like the dread doctors were having many conversations with him. He remembers wondering if his parents were mad at him for killing his sister and leaving. He never saw anything about them trying to find him, so he assumed they never tried. He feels a lump in his throat.

“Theo your turn.” Corey says.

Theo was not paying attention. He racks his brain to think of something to say. They know about the dread doctor thing, Scott, and Stiles. He is not sure what else they want to know. 

“I used to have a friend that was a spider.” Theo says. 

How lame was he. He could not really think of anything else, and it was on his mind anyway. He looks at all of them. They look sad. He is not sure why they are sad. What is wrong with that?

“When you were a kid?” Nolan asks.

“Yes. When I lived with the dread doctors.” Theo says.

“You mean when you were abducted and told crazy ideas from the mad scientists.” Liam says.

“I was not abducted Liam.” Theo says. 

“I mean you were nine and the brain is not fully developed at that age." Corey says.

“Yes, but they told me what their plan was, and I did it.” Theo argues.

“I mean if you said no what would have happened?” Nolan asks.

“I don’t know.” Theo says.

“Do you think they would have killed you? Probably. That does not seem like much of a choice. Plus, those guys were like things of nightmares.” Liam says and shudders.

Theo frowns. He was not abducted. Yes, he was nine, but he never thought he did not know what he was doing. He was told what they wanted, and he does remember them saying his sister wanted him to have her heart. It is not like he had to say yes though. Or did he? He does not like the thought of being some helpless little kid. He still remembers the cold feeling when he saw his sister dying of hyperthermia. Now he has nightmares about it.

“Well, I came from a family of alcoholics. I think Mason knows but not everyone else.” Corey says. 

“I was bullied until middle school.” Nolan says.

“My biological dad left my mom when I was 5. I have not seen him since.” Liam says. 

“I thought all of us knew that?” Corey says.

“Well, I didn’t know if Theo knew that.” Liam says.

What does that mean? He feels like Liam is trying to relate to him somehow. He also feels like Liam seems to be thinking that Theo was somehow dragged from his room as a kid. He was not and he takes responsibility for his actions. He is not a victim. Liam seems to think he is. 

They get done with the fire and head into the tents. Mason and Corey have their own tent. 

Nolan passes out almost immediately. 

Theo lays down and wonders if he should sleep in his truck. He is not used to sleeping this way and he cannot afford to miss any of the precious sleep he does get. He is up to 4 hours a night now before the nightmares set in. He finally starts to drift off.

This nightmare is a little different from the ones he normally has. He sees his sister coming towards him and then she turns into Liam. Theo tries to run away but his limbs feel weighed down. He stumbles backwards and falls through the floor. He sees the dread doctors operating on an unknown face that he cannot make out. They start to walk towards him and grab at his heart. He snarls at them and tries to flee. 

He feels someone grabbing at him and he fights back. He hears someone calling his name.

He looks around and sees a very terrified Nolan who is holding his hands up in surrender. He looks and sees he has his hands around Nolan’s throat. He quickly drops him and leaves the tent. He knew he should have slept in the truck. 

He climbs into the backseat and grabs his blanket. He doesn’t expect to sleep. 

He hears a tapping on the window. Does Liam ever give up?

“Yes Liam?” Theo asks.

Liam opens the door and climbs into the truck next to Theo. He just sits there waiting. Theo is not going to volunteer any information so he can just keep waiting. 

“I should not have come.” Theo finally says.

“Nolan is fine. He knows it was a dream.” Liam says.

“I normally do not act it out though.” Theo says.

“Is it because we brought up all that stuff before? We should not have tried to get you to talk about your past. I’m sorry.” Liam says.

“I don’t need an apology.” Theo says annoyed.

He does not know why Liam is apologizing anyway. He was the one that volunteered the spider information. If he were that annoyed, he would have not taken part in their game and left. He does not like people thinking he is forced into anything. 

“OK, but I am sorry.” Liam says.

Theo rolls his eyes. He looks down and sees his shirt is slightly torn. 

“You were trying to get it out.” Liam says sadly.

“Get what out?” Theo asks.

“Your heart I think.” Liam says.

That could be a problem. If he is trying to rip his heart out, he could actually kill himself. Maybe he should not be sleeping as much anymore. He is just really tired. He is not sure how he is going to pass this senior year he is being forced into.

“You know sometimes it helps if we have something we sleep with or if we use a light?” Liam says.

“I am not child Liam. I do not need a teddy bear but thanks.” Theo says dryly.

“I did not say you needed a teddy bear, but I know it helps kids. Maybe we can use a night light or something? We seem to forget about the stuff that helped us when we were younger. Maybe it will help. It is not a bad thing if it helps you sleep. I still get freaked out about scary movies sometimes.” Liam says.

“Light doesn’t help. I had a lot of light with the dread doctors, and I did not sleep there either.” Theo says.

All of a sudden Liam hugs Theo.

He freezes and feels confused. That was not an invitation to hug him. He is not used to being hugged or touched for that matter. He awkwardly pats Liam on the shoulder.

“What was that for?” Theo asks.

“I don’t know you seemed like you needed a hug.” Liam says.

Theo looks at Liam. He seems sincere but still.

Theo rolls over to lay down and so does Liam. He looks back at Liam. Liam smiles back at him.

“Uh Liam. Are you going to go back to your tent?” Theo asks.

“I figured I would stay in here. It used to help me and Mason to stay over each other’s houses when we had nightmares.“ Liam explains.

“I do not need you to stay here.” Theo says.

“I know but I am.” Liam says.

Apparently, Liam’s father was right when he said that you cannot argue with Liam. Theo grumbles and tries to sleep. 

He wakes up to see the sun shining through his windows. He must have fallen asleep. 

He checks the time and sees it is 10am. That is the longest Theo has slept in a while. He feels something pulling at his shirt. He turns over and sees Liam asleep and his hand gripping Theo’s shirt. He slowly gets up and gets out of the truck. 

He sees Nolan attempting to make coffee. It does not look like it is going too well. 

“Do you need some help?” Theo asks. 

“Yea. Everyone is still asleep.” Nolan says gratefully.

Theo is not helping because he cares. He is helping because he wants coffee. He helps Nolan with the coffee when finally, the rest of them emerge. 

They eat breakfast and Corey attempts to explain his reasons for loving Star Trek better than Star Wars, while Liam completely horrified objects to every reason. Theo has never seen either. He didn’t have a lot of normal things to do when he was younger. 

“What about you Theo?” Liam says.

“What?” Theo asks.

“Which one do you like better?” Liam asks.

“Um, I haven’t watch much tv, or any of those movies actually.” Theo admits.

There is a stunned silence.  
“  
Well, that is utterly unacceptable. We will do a marathon Sunday night when we get back.” Mason says.

“The night before school starts. All of them? Both movie series?” Nolan says unsure.

“Yup. Why not. You only live once.” Corey says smiling.

Theo turns to look at Liam who is smiling at him. 

Theo must be getting sick or something because he feels a strange warmth in his chest. 

Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave feedback if you like!


	4. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo grows closer to the puppy pack and Corey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties because the show doesn't really talk about what happened to Theo's real parents.

Theo was dreading this day. It is not that he is afraid of school, but he is not looking forward to pretending to be some normal teenager. He is not normal and never has been. He has nothing in common with any of these people. While they were going to kids’ birthdays, going on family vacations, or playing video games, he was being operated on. Maybe he can change his mind.

He heads down the stairs and sees Liam waiting for him. 

“Ready?” Liam says.

He sighs and climbs in his truck. Liam gets in with him.

“I thought you normally drive with your friends?” Theo asks.

“I normally do, but I wanted to give you the schedule.” Liam says.

He hands Theo a schedule of classes with room numbers and start times. He also sees names written highlighting different times Liam and his friends will be with him.

“Uh Liam. I am not a child. I do not need you to follow me around at all times.” Theo says.

“I am not. Corey has the morning.” Liam says.

Theo scowls.

He really does not want a babysitter at school. He gets them both to school and grabs his stuff.

“Oh, we have the same lunch. So, find us when you go on lunch.” Liam says.

He ignores Liam and walks inside. He finds his locker and is pretty sure it is the same one from the last time he was here, but whatever. He walks past Corey and into his first class.

Biology.

He has always been good at it. He watches while the teacher explains the assignment, and he looks around the room and sees a few people staring at him. He feels out of place. It is not that people are being rude or anything. They are not talking to him at all, but he just feels like he does not belong here. He does not belong anywhere. 

“Hey Theo. Are you going to complete this assignment?” Corey asks him.

He looks at Corey. He did not even notice him sit next to him. He looks down and sees a little frog laid out on the table.

“I thought we do this as freshman?” Theo asks.

“We do, but our teacher always has us dissect something on the first day. To make it fun.” Corey says. 

Theo does not think this is fun, but ok then. He looks down at the frog and sees it on the table. He remembers laying on the table as a kid when they put in his sister’s heart. He sometimes was awake during them and can vividly remember the blood and tools used. He looks up and sees the dread doctors coming towards him and holding his sister’s beating heart. He looks around but no one seems to notice what is happening. He tries to ignore it, but they keep coming towards him. He decides this is not something he should be here for. He gets up and quickly walks out of the class. He hears his teacher yelling at him, but he keeps walking. He goes into the bathroom stall. 

He must be losing it. Get it together Theo. He cannot even do a simple experiment. He hears a few people walk in.

“Did you hear that new guy may have killed his sister? Or at least his family is mysteriously gone. He leaves and comes back like a year later? Maybe he is a serial killer.” He hears a guy say.

He hears another person walk in the bathroom. 

“Hey Brad. I remember someone saying that you had kleptomania. You claimed that was a lie. Should we revisit those rumors too.” Corey says. 

He hears some grumbling and a door slamming.

“Hey Theo? Are you ok in there?” He hears Corey say.

“I am fine Corey. Go away.” Theo says.

He waits but does not hear the door open. Apparently, he must be taking tips from Liam.

He opens the stall door and Corey is standing there. 

“Maybe biology was not the greatest thing to learn so soon.” Corey says.

“It is fine. This was just a mistake. Maybe I should rethink this.” Theo says.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Corey asks.

“No.” Theo says.

Corey looks thoughtful. He does not press though. 

He heads back to class and somehow makes it to lunch. He sits down at a table. 

He wonders if he will always feel this way. Out of place and not fitting in. It is not like he wants to fit in at school, but he also does not want to be isolated the rest of his life.

He looks up and sees Liam and Mason. They sit down. Liam slides a phone over.

“What is this?” Theo asks suspiciously.

“A phone. How else can I contact you?” Liam asks.

“I live with you.” Theo says exasperated.

“I know, but you still need a phone for the times you are not with us. It is already bought anyway and like I am just going to have it unused if you don’t take it.” Liam says.

“I am not taking this.” Theo says.

“Well, my mother will be very sad.” Liam says.

“Is that supposed to change my mind?” Theo asks.

“I think you like her and care what she thinks.” Liam says smiling.

Theo glares at Liam. 

He starts eating his lunch and ignores the phone. Mason starts talking about something that happened in class. He realizes no one has brought up the Biology class. That seems odd considering how crazy Liam seems to be.

“Have you talked to Corey?” Theo asks unsure.

“Yea. He said you had Biology. Why?” Liam asks.

Corey did not say anything. He wonders why that is. He does not need him to hide things from everyone. He does not need any favors or anything. He sees his phone go off. Well, the phone Liam forced upon him with guilt. He looks at the phone.

Corey: I talked to the teacher and she said it was fine. You will not lose a grade or anything.

Theo: How do you have this number? You did not tell Liam?

Corey: Liam gave it to all of us already. :D No, I did not. I figured Liam does not need to know everything all the time. 

Theo: This does not mean we are friends.

Corey: lol

He closes the phone.

“Are you coming home after school?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know. Why?” Theo asks.

“I was just wondering.” Liam says sheepishly.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He sees Nolan following him around while he heads to his last class. He tries to avoid him multiple times and go down different hallways, but he always shows back up. He turns around and Nolan smacks right into him.

“NOLAN. I do not need you following me.” Theo says irritated.

“I…well….I have to.” Nolan says unsure.

“Why?” Theo asks.

“Liam said we have to make sure your ok when he is not around.” Nolan admits.

“OK, Well, you can tell Liam that I am not 5 years old and that he can find his own ride home. “Theo says. 

He storms away and walks into his last class.

At the end of the day he gets inside his truck to see everyone looking at him. 

“We thought we could all go to the movies or something?” Liam says.

He cannot believe this. He feels like he is being forced into these unplanned hang out sessions. He glares at Liam. Liam is looking back at him with eager eyes.

Dammit.

He drives everyone to the theatre, and they all argue about what their seeing. They settle on an action flick and they head into the theatre. The previews start and Theo tries to pay attention. He cannot really though. It is too hard for him. After living with the dread doctors, movies just seem to be fake. 

He feels like he as lived in his own personal horror movie. Sometimes he wonders if he will ever feel like he is living real life. He still feels like he is in a movie. He keeps waiting for the dread doctors to come back and get him. He knows their dead, but he cannot shake the feeling they are just waiting to punish him for not going along with their plan in the end. He betrayed them, but he betrayed everyone. He is not even sure why he is here with the rest of them.

He feels sick. He gets up and heads out into the hallway. He feels like he is having a panic attack, but he is not sure why. He sits against the wall on the floor. He tries to catch his breath, but he feels like he cannot breathe.

“Theo, are you ok?” 

He hears Liam’s voice, but he cannot really see anything. He notices someone sitting down next to him. He feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Can you breathe?” 

The hand on his shoulder helps to ground him and he starts to breathe again. He slowly feels himself come back. They sit there for a few minutes in silence.

“Maybe a movie was a bad idea.” Liam says.

“No, it wasn’t. I just can’t do this thing you’re trying to do.” Theo says.

“What thing?” Liam asks confused.

“This thing of trying to get me to hang out with everyone, go to school, and just live a normal life. I am not normal Little Wolf. I never have been. “Theo points out.

“I don’t think any of us are normal. We are werewolves, chameleons, banshees, and chimeras. I just think some of us handle it better, but that is because we have more of a support system. Or most of us. I am just trying to help you to understand you do not have to be alone. You’re not alone.” Liam says.

“What if I want to be alone?” He says annoyed.

“I think if you actually wanted to be alone then you would have left Beacon Hills. I also think you wouldn’t be here right now.” Liam says.

Theo frowns.

“I didn’t realize I had nickname. I am not sure how I feel about it. I mean it makes me sound small, but whatever.” Liam says smirking.

“You are small.” Theo jabs back.

“No, I am not! We are like the same size. You’re like a half an inch taller.” Liam says.

He sees the rest of them walk out.

“You guys ready to go?” Corey asks.

“You don’t want to finish the movie?” Theo asks.

“It’s over.” Mason says.

How long have they been out here? How long was he having a panic attack? He feels self-conscious. No one seems to mind though or say anything about them not watching it. He gets up and they head back outside to the truck. He drops everyone off and they go back to Liam’s house. Or THEIR house apparently. 

It feels weird saying that. He has never really felt like he had a home. He wonders what Liam’s game is, but he is starting to think Liam may not have a game. He seems to actually want to help. 

He parks the truck, and they head inside. He sees Dr. Greyer in the living room reading a book.

“Hey boys.” Dr. Greyer says.

“Hi dad.” Liam says.

heads upstairs and he hears Dr. Greyer stop Liam at the bottom of the stairs. He normally stays out of it, but curiosity gets the best of him and he uses his werewolf senses. 

“Just a reminder Liam. Keep the door open please.” Dr. Greyer says.

“Uh dad. I don’t have anyone over, but Theo who lives here.” Liam points out.

“Yea I know.” Dr. Greyer says.

“I don’t have to keep the door open when Mason is here.” Liam says.

“Yes, I know that. Keep the door open.” Dr. Greyer says sternly.

“OK.” Liam says.

Theo quickly goes to his room and gets ready for bed. 

That was weird. It is not like Theo is going to kill Liam in his sleep or anything. Why do they still have him here if they think he is going to do something? He finishes getting ready and lays down. He cannot sleep again. He turns over on his side.

“Hey.” Liam says from the doorway.

“What is it?” Theo asks sitting up.

“Nothing I just couldn’t sleep, and I figured you never sleep. So here I am.” Liam says.

Liam walks over to Theo and sits on the floor. He seems like he has something to say but decides against it. He turns on the tv and puts in a Marvel movie.

“I like this one.” Liam says.

Theo turns and watches the movie. He feels a little better. He can actually watch this movie. 

“This reminds me of you. He gets angry too.” Theo teases.

“I am not green Theo.” Liam argues.

“No, but you get angry like that.” Theo says.

Liam rolls his eyes.

Theo smiles and goes back to watching the movie. The credits roll and Liam turns off the movie. He lays down and he sees Liam looking at him.

“What?” Theo asks.

“Do you want me to stay here?” Liam asks.

“If you want but you don’t have too.” Theo says.

He does not know what he is saying. Since when does he let Liam stay in his room? Apparently, Theo must be going soft. He blames Liam. Maybe he also blames Corey because he seems too not be that bad recently. Only recently. Not that he is a friend, but he is not that bad. All of them seem to be rubbing off on him.

Liam gets into the bed and under the covers. 

“I noticed you didn’t have nightmares when I slept next to you when we were camping. Maybe it helps to have someone near you when you sleep.” Liam says.

Theo is not sure if that is true, but he does not argue. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep. 

'“Hey Theo?” Liam says.

“Yes?” Theo asks opening his eyes.

“I never thanked you for saving me those few times.” Liam says.

“You don’t have to thank me Liam.” Theo says.

“I know but I wanted to. I also want you to know If you ever need to talk, I am here.” Liam says.

Theo does not say anything. He closes his eyes again and tries to sleep. He feels a hand on his shoulder, but he does not say anything. He quickly falls asleep. 

He wakes up and sees the sun shining through the window. He realizes he did not have any nightmares last night. He looks over and sees Liam still asleep. He seems to be a blanket hog because he has all the blankets and is taking over most of the bed. He is practically on top of Theo. 

Theo shifts his weight so he can get out of the bed. He heads downstairs and sees Corey sitting there.

“Corey?” Theo asks.

“Hi, Mason and Liam are doing some friend day thing. Nolan is working his part time job. I thought we could do a hike.” Corey says.

“Oh. Pass.” Theo says.

“You can’t pass. You owe me for not telling Liam about Biology class.” Corey says.

Well, if he knew that Corey was going to blackmail him then maybe he would have told Liam. He sees Liam come down the stairs.

“Hey Corey, what’s up?” Liam asks.

“Oh nothing, we are going to go to on a hike today.” Corey says.

“You are?” Liam asks.

“I guess so.” Theo says.

“Oh, well want me and Mason to come?” Liam offers.

“Um no. I will be fine Little Wolf.” Theo says.

Corey laughs and Liam frowns.

"OK, well ok.” Liam says.

Theo showers and heads out with Corey. He starts the truck and looks over at Corey who is smirking at him.

"What?” Theo asks.

“Oh nothing. You guys are funny.” Corey says.

Theo is not sure that that means. He is also not sure how he got roped into going on this trip.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Theo is sitting with Corey resting after their hike. 

“He found her you know.” Corey says.

“Who found who?” Theo asks.

“Liam found your mom. She lives in Michigan. He didn’t tell you because I guess she remarried and has a family now. Your dad he couldn’t find. Maybe he changed his name or something.” Corey says.

“Why are you telling me?” Theo asks.

“I thought you should know. Liam didn’t tell you because there was no record of them looking for you. He thought it might upset you. He worries about you.” Corey says.

“Well I do not need him to worry. I also told him not to look but apparently he ignored me.” Theo grumbles.

“I think it is important to for people to know where their family is. I know where mine is, even though they chose not to see me.” Corey explains.

Theo is not sure why Corey is telling him all this. He is also not surprised his family didn’t look for him. He kind of figured that. He sits there contemplating what that means. Does that mean he is an orphan? Or was he disowned? Not that he can blame them. Now that he knows what happens he can reconfirm what he already knows. He is alone.

Corey looks at him. He pats his shoulder. 

“I may not be your friend, but you are my friend Theo.” Corey says.

Theo does not say anything. Corey smiles again and waits.

“I think I might be weird. Like I do not know if I am normal. I don’t know how to be normal again or the same again.” Theo admits.

“I think that normal is boring. I also think that it does not matter. You do not have to be the old you. You can be a new you. A better you. I also think you need to learn to let it go.” Corey says.

“Let what go?” Theo asks.

“Your past. I did. If you are always looking at what's behind you then you will never see what’s in front of you.” Corey says.

“What is in front of me?” Theo asks.

“Us.” Corey says. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Theo and Corey get back late. They stopped for dinner after the hike and Corey told him all about his college plans with Mason. They walk inside when they see Mason and Liam sitting there.

“Guys, where have you been?” Liam asks.

“We went on a hike and we ate after. Why?” Corey asks.

“Because I was worried, and no one responded to any texts.” Liam says annoyed.

“Liam, I told you they were fine. See.” Mason says.

Liam frowns at Corey. 

“Were you planning on tell me you played detective. Seems like you expect all of us to tell you where we are and what were doing. However, you do not seem to tell us what the hell is going on. “Theo says.

Liam looks questioningly at Corey. Theo goes upstairs. He overhears a little bit of the conversation before he shuts the door. He stops to listen. 

“Corey, you told him?” Liam says annoyed.

“I thought he should know. So, yea I did. We also were able to talk a little bit more by me telling him.” Corey says.

“Oh well that’s great. I am glad that you guys are fine. While you throw ME under the bus.” Liam says.

“I didn’t throw you under the bus. I was honest.” Corey argues back.

"Guys maybe we should table this for another time.” Mason says.

“No, we can talk about it now. Maybe we can also talk about the fact that YOU LIAM are being ridiculous. “Corey snaps.

“What does that mean?” Liam asks.

“It means that you need to take a chill pill. You are hiding that you researched his family but will not tell him because you think he will be mad, and the fact that you will not tell Scott he is here. Why is that Liam? You do not seem to be dealing with anything at all. You just keep trying to keep everything in this little bubble and that is not helping anyone. Maybe he should not be here with you if you can’t even tell Scott he lives with you.” Corey points out.

Theo hears a loud roar and growling.

“Ok, Ok. I think we should all relax. Corey did not mean he should not stay here with you. He just meant maybe you should be more honest about what you are looking into and about Scott. “Mason points out. 

Theo shuts the door. They have not told Scott.


	5. Hell Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo remembers what day it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Please do not read this chapter if you struggle with any depression or suicidal thoughts.

Theo hears a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” He says.

“Hey.” Liam says awkwardly. 

“Can I help you?” Theo asks.

“Yeah. I wanted to apologize for being a little much I guess. Mason said I was overbearing and ignored what you wanted. He is pretty honest about things which is good. I am just trying to help, but I understand I may not always be as helpful as I think I am.” Liam says.

Theo sighs. 

He looks at the Little Alpha who has a look of sadness. He seems sincere and in Liam’s defense, it is not like Theo is a normal friend to have. Most people would probably want the help. He just needs some time to adjust to whatever this new world is for him is. 

“I know that. It is fine. I just need space right now.” Theo says as nicely as he can.

“Ok. I can do that. Does that mean you don’t want us around at all?” Liam asks.

Theo hates when he does that. Liam has this look on his face like someone has killed his favorite pet. He is very expressive, and he seems to care a lot about people. Theo just does not care that much about people. Well, not like Liam does at least. He feels like he sort of cares more about this little pack than before, but he still has to be careful with getting attached to things or people. If the dread doctors taught him anything, it is that people and things are temporary. He always remembers that.

“No. I just want to be alone for a while. I do not need to be followed around at school. I may take a break from these hang out sessions. It is not forever Liam. I just want to sort some things out.” Theo explains.

“OK, but do you promise to text me or whatever if you change your mind or need help?” Liam asks.

Theo has never promised anything to anyone in his life. That is not what he does. He cannot be bound by promises or feelings of being indebted to people. Unfortunately, since Liam brought Theo back from hell, he is indebted to him. This is part of the reason why he needs to sort things out. 

“Yes, but I still live here. You will still see me in the mornings and evenings." Theo says slightly annoyed.

“OK.” Liam says. 

Liam shuts the door and leaves the room. Theo is not sure why, but he feels kind of bad. He is not one to care about anyone’s feelings, but the Little Wolf seems to not be just anyone. 

Theo decides to get some sleep.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Theo wakes up the next morning. He checks his phone and looks at the date. This date he remembers every well. When he was nine it was the day, he let his sister die. Or watched her die really. He normally does not let it bother him, but since coming back from hell he seems to feel everything all the time. He decides today is not a school type of day. 

He rolls back over and tries to sleep through the day. Sleep does not come though. He tries but he keeps waking up every ten minutes and checking the clock. He decides to just get up. He showers and waits until everyone has left the house to go downstairs.

He remembers playing as a kid with Tara. She seemed to be somewhat of a normal girl. They fought sometimes. They got along and sometimes they even played together. She was not that much older, and Theo remembers when the dread doctors told him to take her heart, it was not an easy decision. He needed to be convinced that Tara wanted him to do it. That she wanted him to have his heart. He regrets that decision every day. He wishes it were him instead of Tara that died. Maybe that way no one would have bothered Scott’s pack and he would be better off dead anyway.

He decides he should probably get out a while. He turns his phone off and heads out. He grabs a little vile he has been saving. 

He drives to the bridge where Tara died. He drops the flowers he always does on the anniversary of her death. It feels different today though. He wonders if it is because of hell. Maybe being in hell broke something inside of Theo. He waits for the pain to subside, but it does not. He sits down on the bridge with his feet dangling over the side. 

Maybe Corey was on to something? Maybe he has been looking in the past for too long. He has not been solving the problem, but just putting it off. He is the problem. He is the one who has been dragging everyone down. He killed some people and helped create the beast. He needs to start taking accountability for his actions. 

Theo looks around and sees it is nightfall. He must have been out her a while. He decides it is only fair to go the same way Tara did. He gets into the water and sits there. It is not the perfect solution, but he did take some wolfsbane to slow down his healing, so he is hoping it is going to work. He is not sure how long he has been here.

He looks up at the night sky and wonders what it must feel like to be apart of something. To feel whole. Right now, he does not want to feel anything at all. He starts to shiver but it does not feel as bad as he thought it would. He imagines Tara feeling cold and afraid under the bridge. He remembers looking at her and her asking for help. He did not help though, he did nothing. He sat there and watched.

What kind of a monster did Liam bring back? 

He continues to wait. He does not know how much time has passed but he cannot see much anymore. He can barely hear anything either. What was his purpose in life? What was he supposed to accomplish? It cannot be to kill Tara. That did not help or do anything. Maybe some people do not have a purpose. Maybe that is what he has been supposed to learn all along.

He feels defeated and sad. He cannot want to feel absolutely nothing at all. He has not felt nothing in a while. He used to feel nothing.

He remembers when he first came back to Beacon Hills and nothing bothered him. He was invincible and did not care for anyone. Now look at him. 

He must be a real failure as the dread doctors said. He hopes they will not destroy his truck. Maybe they can give it to someone that needs it. It is the only thing he has left. Although, he would not want it if he was someone else. It does not mean the same to anyone else. It is all he has to his name though.

“Theo? What are you doing?” He hears a voice say.

He cannot see much but he sees a light being shined on him. Who is looking for him?

“Sheriff I found him.” A voice says.

He hears rustling and a few voices.

“Parrish can you help me and grab that?” Sheriff Stiliniski asks. 

Theo feels himself hoisted up and pulled from underneath the bridge. He feels something thrown over him and gets escorted back towards the forest clearing.  
He looks around and sees himself sitting in a cop car. Why can't cops just leave him alone. He was not bothering anyone this time or sleeping anywhere.

He sees the door open and looks up to see Sheriff Stilinkis looking back at him.

“Do you have someone I can call?” The Sheriff asks.

“No.” Theo says.

“Are you sure because I got about 35 phone calls from Liam." The Sheriff explains. 

Oh God. He cannot let Liam know any of this. He can only imagine how he would react. Who else would he call though?

“Can I just go somewhere else in my truck?” Theo asks.

“No. Not when I found you under the bridge in the water like that. I have to call someone. You have about 5 seconds to decide on who, or I will be calling the Greyer household.” Sheriff Stilinki says.

Theo does not have family or friends. It is not that simple. Everyone acts like he has some people on standby, but he does not. Not anymore. He does not really want to deal with the Greyer’s though.

“Can I just leave Beacon Hills?” Theo asks.

Sheriff Stilinski shuts the door, and he hears him on the phone. 

Maybe he can make a break for it. He feels too cold though. He is slowly healing due to the wolfsbane. He cannot handle people right now though. 

The Sheriff gets in and starts driving. He does not ask where they are going. He should ask about his truck, but it really does not seem to be high on the Sheriff’s priority list. The Sheriff comes to a stop and he looks at Theo.

“Hey.” He hears a familiar voice say.

Theo turns to his window and sees Nolan standing there. Nolan? He called Nolan. 

That is interesting. It is better than Liam though. He gets out and the Sherriff walks him to the door. He says something to Nolan that Theo cannot really hear.

He heads inside and sits down on the couch.

“Are your parents here?” Theo asks.

“No. Do you want some new clothes that are dry?” Nolan asks.

“It doesn’t matter.” Theo says.

Nolan gives him clothes anyway and Theo goes to change in the bathroom. He finishes drying off and comes out. 

“NOLAN. WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? I OUGHT TO KILL YOU.” Theo says in anger.

He sees Liam standing there in Nolan’s living room. 

“Theo, I called Nolan. I was trying to figure out where you were. I know what today is.” Liam says.

“How? How do you know what today is?” Theo asks.

“Because I pay attention.” Liam says.

Well, this is unexpected. No one has ever really paid attention to him before unless they needed something. However, right now Liam does not need anything. Theo looks at him suspiciously. 

“Can you please come home.” Liam says.

It does not sound like a question. 

Theo does not like being ordered around, but he is really tired. He is always tried, but a lot more now than usual. He reluctantly follows Liam out to his car. Liam starts the car and does not say anything while they drive. Theo is not sure if that is a good or bad thing. He looks mad.

“You know I would have probably lost my sanity if I received a call saying you were dead. I almost lost it today because I knew you were off dealing with this alone. “Liam says.

“I am alone Liam.” Theo points out.

“No, you are not. I wish you would stop saying that. Corey was worried about you too. So were my parents.” Liam explains.

“Why?” Theo asks.

“Because you matter Theo, and you matter to me.” Liam says.

Theo feels weird. He is not sure what the feeling is that he is experiencing. He tries to ignore it but it doesn’t seem to be going away. 

He sees Liam pull up next to his truck.

“I knew you would want it, so I called Corey and Mason to come get it. They will drop it off at the house. Then we can discuss what is going on. I think it is time. Whether you like it or not.” Liam says.

Theo looks at him. 

Liam has a very bossy side apparently. 

He feels that odd feeling again. He is trying to figure out what it means. He watches while Corey and Mason pull up beside them. Mason waives and gets into the truck. Theo is not very happy someone is driving his truck, but Liam does not seem to be in a arguing mood. 

They drive back to Liam’s house and Mason gives Theo’s keys back to Liam. Mason and Corey do not say anything to Theo, but they waive and drive off. 

Theo follows Liam into the house. He gets bombarded with a hug immediately from Jenna. She looks sad but not angry. Dr. Greyer does not say anything, he just nods towards Theo.

Theo goes up the stairs and gets into bed. He hears a knock on the door. He already knows who it is, so he doesn’t say anything.

Liam walks in and sits down on the bed beside him. 

He hands Theo his phone. He waits. Theo turns it on and looks at Liam suspiciously. He sees a bunch of missed calls and texts go off. He supposes this is some lesson Liam is trying to teach him, but Theo doesn’t need a lesson. He does not want people to check on him.

“Little Wolf I do not want to stay her anymore.” Theo says.

“Ok, well guess I am going with you.” Liam says.

“Liam, no.” Theo says annoyed.

“Too bad.” Liam says stubbornly.

“You can’t go where I am going.” Theo says.

“Where are you going?” Liam asks.

“I think I would go back to hell.” Theo says.

He never believed in anything before, but clearly hell was a real place. Just maybe not in the way everyone imagines. He is certain he is going to go back to there when he dies. Why not get it over with?

“You are not going to hell. You’re going to sleep.” Liam says.

Liam slides into bed with Theo and puts the cover over himself and Theo.

“I did not say you were okay to stay in here.” Theo complains.

“Well, I didn’t say you could go to hell without me. “Liam argues back.

Theo knows what this annoying feeling is now, and he does not like it. Not at all.


	6. Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo helps Liam out with his anger issues and saves Nolan again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This made my heart warm. :)

Theo hears someone on the stairs. 

He feels groggy and he is still half asleep. He looks over at a sleeping Liam. He reflects back on the time when he was planning on killing him for the Alpha power. It seems like a long time ago, but in reality, it was barely a year ago. He looks at his phone and sees a text message from Mason. He frowns. Mason never texts Theo. He opens his phone.

Mason: Is Liam with you? He has a lacrosse game, and he is known for sleeping in.

Theo looks at the clock. 

He starts to shake Liam awake. Liam growls and pulls the covers over himself. He tries to shake him again. No one told Theo that Liam does not like losing sleep. Liam roars and pulls the covers back over himself. He decides to try a different approach and shoves Liam off the bed.

“OWW.” Liam complains.

“Mason says you have a game today.” Theo informs him.

“At like 1pm. He is always so worried.” Liam grumbles. 

Liam gets back on the bed and pulls the covers back over himself. He shoves Theo down onto the mattress and starts snoring again. 

Theo is not one to cuddle or to be touched at all. He wonders if he can slip away. He quietly tries to move the covers off himself when Liam growls again. Theo shoves Liam to the side of the bed. He can at least give some room. 

Theo sighs and lays back down. 

He hears a car door slam and someone yelling. He looks around and stares at the clock.

1215pm. 

He jumps up and pulls the covers off Liam. Liam falls off the bed. He looks around confused and realization dawns on his face.

“I am going to be late!” Liam cries.

“I told you to get up.” Theo says.

Liam runs down the hall into his room and Theo hears a bunch of banging. He hears something break and water running. He sees Liam fly down the stairs. 

After Liam has made his departure, Theo heads into the shower. He tries to forget about the other night. It is a new day now and maybe he can pretend he is normal again.  
He heads down the stairs and sees Mason sitting in the living room.

“Mason?” Theo questions.

“I need a ride. My mom needed the car and Corey took his to the game. “Mason explains.

“He took all of them? Why didn’t you go with Corey?” Theo asks.

“I didn’t want to go early. 20 minutes of sleep means a lot to me." Mason says smiling.

Theo shakes his head but decides to drive Mason to the game. They park the truck and Theo waits for Mason to get out.

“You coming?” Mason asks.

“No.” Theo says.

“But I promised Corey who promised Liam, that you would come.” Mason pleads.

“Why? I am not a cheerleader.” Theo says annoyed.

“No, but who else is cheering for Liam.” Mason points out. 

“His parents and YOU.” Theo sneers.

“No, I can only cheer for one person at a time. His parents are working today.” Mason says.

That does not make any sense to Theo since Mason never had trouble cheering for both of them in the past. He studies Mason’s heartbeat and hears a stutter. Not surprising. He is fairly good at knowing when people are lying to him. He used to lie all the time and was good at it. He thinks he still is, but he has nothing left to lie about, or protect for that matter. Other than this truck of course. He does not like the thought of someone lying to him though. What purpose would anyone have to lie to him at this point. It makes no sense. He is not much of a threat anymore, but he could be if he wanted to be. The problem is he does not want to be s threat anymore. He has lost the will to really care much about anything. Except this annoying little pack of course. 

“Mason, what the hell is going on?” Theo demands more than asks.

“Ok fine. Liam has been losing it at practice and Corey is worried he may hurt a player. He thinks since you helped him before, that maybe you can help keep him calm if needed.” Mason explains.

“Why has Liam been getting angry?” Theo asks.

“That guy Brad? Or maybe Brent.” Mason says.

Oh, that guy. He remembers the guy who took it upon himself to spread to the school that Theo is a murderer. I mean he is technically. However, he does not know why this guy cares one way or the other. Why does Liam even care anyway? 

He feels agitated. Why does he always feel indebted to this Little Wolf? If Liam gets mad or kills the guy does it really matter. He knows it does though. Liam would feel awful and blame himself. He cannot have that, considering he saved Theo and all. He reluctantly follows Mason to the field.

He wonders if this is what it is like having friends? Doing things that you do not want to do so you can help them. Not that Theo has friends, but this is the closest thing he has ever had to a friend. Probably the closest thing he is going to get to friends really.

He sees Nolan and Corey on the field arguing with the coach. 

“I don’t care! If Dunbar is not here in 5 minutes, then he can sit the rest of the game and the Brad kid will fill in for him.” The coach says.

Corey runs over to them. 

“Where is Liam?” Theo asks.

“He is in the locker room. I heard some benches cracking but no one is in there. He won’t come out because he is half shifted.” Corey explains.

“Why is he angry this time?” Mason asks.

“I guess that kid tripped him or something.” Corey says.

That is all it takes for Liam to lose it. He is going to have a rough time at life. He gets up to go find Liam. He hears a bunch of growling and cracking. He knows he is getting close. He slowly opens the boy’s locker room to see Liam on the ground growling.

“Little Wolf what is going on?” Theo asks.

Liam narrows his eyes at Theo and jumps up. 

It is at this point where Theo remembers Liam also struggles with IED. It seems to have control of the wolf. Liam grabs Theo and throws him into the lockers. He sees Liam snarling and fangs extending. 

“So, have you considered what we are going to tell the school? Are we going to explain the property damage your about to cause, along with the possible death of that annoying guy or me? I have not killed in a while Liam. I may be rusty. I need time to make a plan.” Theo points out. 

Liam heaves a few more times and breaks his lacrosse stick. He withdraws his claws and fangs.

“Why are you so angry today?” Theo asks.

“STILES. Then this guy who seems to hate me for no reason. Sometimes I wish that I could just scare him. Just so he would go away.” Liam says annoyed.

“What does Stiles have to do with this?” Theo asks.

“He told me that I am not living up to Scott’s expectations.” Liam says looking sad.

“Ok, well screw Stiles. Has Scott said that? Stiles has a lot of opinions that don’t always match everyone else’s.” Theo says.

“No, but I haven’t talked to Scott in a while. We had a disagreement.” Liam says.

“About what?” Theo asks.

“It doesn’t matter. I just better get in the game.” Liam says sighing.

Liam cleans up a few things and grabs his stuff. Theo walks him to the field. Liam looks at Theo with a grateful smile and runs onto the field. 

Theo sits back down with Mason. 

Liam has a few anger issues during the game, but he looks at Theo a few times and seems to remember what he told him. Mason goes a little over the top with cheering. He has a sign and is embarrassing Theo. Theo cannot remember a time he actually was embarrassed until now. That must mean he is going soft.

The game finishes and they win. Theo is not a huge fan of lacrosse, but he enjoys watching people he knows on the field. Mason pulls him towards the parking lot.

“We are going to eat after. They just need to change.” Mason informs him.

Theo did not agree to all of these activities. He frowns and tries to think of an excuse as to why he cannot come. He sees that Brad guy walking over to Nolan who is coming out of the school. He watches while the guy seems to bother Nolan about something. Theo does not really get involved with anything regarding petty arguments, but this guy was a jerk on Theo’s first day. 

He walks over to Nolan and shoves the guy backwards.

“HEY MAN.” The guy cries.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but get lost. Nolan never bothers anybody.” Theo says.

It is the truth. Nolan does not bother anyone. Other than the war he was talked into by Gabe, he just let’s people say or do whatever. It used to be a trait Theo took advantage of, but now he feels like he should help Nolan. Maybe if he were not so timid, he would be left alone.

The guy steps up to Theo and glares at him. He looks like someone who has never actually had to fight anyone. He has a look of nervousness about him, and he can hear his heart beating fast. Theo can have fun with this one.

“Please Ben swing first.” Theo sneers.

“ITS BRAD.” The guy grumbles loudly.

Theo knows his name. He just does not care. One thing he has learned with dealing with people is that calling them by a different name, can cause uncertainty. It makes them feel you do not care enough about them to know their names. In Theo’s more evil days, he used it a lot. It always threw them off.

Brad swings but swings to hit Nolan instead of Theo. Theo is not one to get involved in anything, but Nolan is technically important to Liam. He moves Nolan slightly to the right and hits Brad. He hit him harder than he meant to. He goes down immediately. He looks up holding his nose. Some crazy lady comes running and yelling at Theo. He assumes it is the mother. He steers Nolan away and they head back to the truck. Nolan does not say anything. He just looks at Theo in awe.

“This is the second time you saved me.” Nolan points out. 

“Just don’t.” Theo says.

He feels awkward when people act this way. Nolan is acting like Theo has saved him from death or something. He was not really even trying to get involved. It just happened that way. They sit in the truck waiting. 

Liam and Corey come out a short time later. They get in the truck and Corey frowns at them.

“Someone told me that Brad has a broken nose.” Corey says.

“What a shame.” Mason deadpans.

Liam looks like he is going to laugh but does not say anything. 

They get to the restaurant and Nolan begs to pay for Theo. Theo awkwardly accepts. They talk about the game and other things. Theo zones out after a bit. He wonders what it would be like if he never went with the dread doctors and he had normal life. He would be normal of course, but that is a small price to pay to have his sanity back. He feels like he no longer has a purpose to be a chimera. 

They head back to Greyer’s and Theo drops everyone off. Liam does not say much. He just quietly looks out the window. 

Theo wonders what it would be like to be in Liam’s head. He always seems to be thinking and taking the world in. He seems more innocent than Theo, but really anyone is more innocent than Theo. He did kill his sister at nine years old. He hates that he feels a gut pain when he thinks about it. He did not use to, but now he feels everything. Not in a good way. Feelings are not a good thing. They make you weak. 

He gets inside and heads upstairs. Liam follows him into his room. 

“What Liam?” Theo asks.

“I just wanted to thank you for helping Nolan. I assumed you broke Brad’s nose. Considering how misshapen it looked.” Liam says partially smiling.

“You are not going to give me a speech like Scott would?” Theo asks suspiciously.

“No. I am not Scott. I also do not think you should be scolded for saving Nolan from getting hit.” Liam explains.

“I don’t save anyone.” Theo snarls.

“You saved me.” Liam points out.

Theo cannot deny that, but he thinks he will always save Liam. There is just something about him. He does not want him to be hurt. He looks at Liam who is looking back at him with a weird expression.

“What?” Theo asks.

“I don’t know. I just like looking at you.” Liam admits.

Theo is not sure what the hell that means. He feels uneasy but shrugs it off. 

He starts getting ready for bed and Liam does not seem to be leaving anytime soon. He finishes and gets into bed and waits for Liam to leave.

Liam does not leave though. He crawls into the bed beside him and brushes his cheek. Theo does not like where this is going. He pulls away from Liam and the Little Wolf frowns. 

“Sorry.” Liam says.

Theo feels like he is having a heart attack but worse. He feels like he cannot calm down and he can’t speak. He feels his heartbeat going rapidly fast and he is certain Liam knows. Liam’s heart is beating calmly which annoys Theo, considering his heart feels like it is going to come out of his chest. Liam moves in slowly. 

“What’s the hell is going on here?” Stiles says from the doorway.


End file.
